undertale_au_soundtrackfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonified Crypt
Bonified Crypt is a Megalo-Insert created by Soufon. The characters are replaced by Underswap and non-Underswap Megalos for Papyrus. Lore * The Crypt is an afterlife, accessible through death (fall into the Crypt as a near memory-less skeleton) or by a hidden gateway in some Prince’s place of rest. No one knows whether further underworlds exist, but everyone knows it is somehow connected to the land of the living. The Prince’s Mausoleum serves as a physical gateway between these worlds, supposedly guarded by Canterbury, though she cares little about interlopers. * Every skeleton has a “recipe”, a sort of spiritual blueprint of who they once were created on entry. If a skeleton dies once again in the Crypt, their recipe will be (briefly) free for the taking, though only a few residents know how to actually take advantage of it. Humans that physically enter the Crypt also gain a recipe, but do to their mortality, the recipe changes over time. If a human dies in the Crypt, they’ll reemerge unharmed with the last recorded revision of their recipe. To continue after dying profitably, they must record their changing recipe by writing it down constantly in the Crypt’s many cookbooks. * The Crypt’s central religion, Greatism, concerns a supposed deity, the Greatest, and his many virtues. The Maniac seeked to delve deeper into Greatism, and did manage to uncover a lost part of its mythos - the Sanscriptures. These detailed a forgotten brother of the Greatest, poised as a sinful, total opposite. Yet, his personality traits were, over time, absorbed into the Greatest, leaving His original form lost to time, making Him an unintentional(?) representative of true sin. For his discoveries, the Manic was silenced. * Prime is a botched attempt by Percival at self-perfection, poised as an “update” in every way over his original self. This was done taking the recipe of a fallen skeleton and rewelding it into a new form. Despite this, Prime can, with enough effort, remember his past, and seek to assert himself as his own being. * The royal children Comic Papyrus and Comic Neue were an unexpected case of twins. Neither fitting the prophecy of the single, reincarnated god the monarchy were expected. The Marrowchy tried to force Comic Papyrus to act more like this deity, in vain hope that it would awaken it within him, but this only served to stress the prince into a depressed cynic. His dejected brother was much more lively, but he suffered from a deep hunger for attention brought on by his discardance. Eventually, as a young man this longing grew potent enough that Comic Neue assassinated his brother, hoping to garner what he thought as required attention as a royal heir. This ideal did not come to pass. For his crime, Comic Neue was executed, buried alongside his brother within the Prince’s Mausoleum. Conflict over the parents’ fault in the tragedy caused Canterbury, their mother, to lash out against the Marrowchy, leaving for the Coffin Fields in hateful anguish. Credit to soufon for the lore information was taken from here '''https://docs.google.com/document/d/1fiBXtsccodBCUDONHyUcMYgCJ71Bls5tV7rrhFHUi7c/edit?usp=sharing '''Roles * Frisk - Whyatt | Fate Why * Flowey - Inverse | Vegalomania * Toriel - Canterbury | Omnipotens * Napstablook - Bony Arms | Toby Made Underswap Megalomania * Sans - Osseo | Datai Rirek Aboulomania * Papyrus - Lady Maxilla | Switched: Underswap Misfortune * Snowdin Shopkeeper - The One | Datai Rireki Skeletal Smash * Annoying Dog - Idol Epitaph | Polterswap Soufon!Petrifination * Shyren - Biddy Bit | Sticks and Stones * Undyne - Sir Conductre | Stopping Them in Their Tracks * Mad Dummy - Bony Legs | Dysmorphovania * Gerson - Sir Oreginald | Termination of Determination * Temmie - Troll Cult | Walk - Stab - Walk * Mad Mew Mew - Bony Body | Chronolence * Alphys - Percival | Perplexe * Mettaton - Prime | Perplexe Prime / PG!Underswap Dislovaniac * Muffet - Fragmenthos | Swapfell Attemptation * So Sorry - Sir Satrite | Spanking the Bad Boy * Burgerpants - TBD | Changes Smashed In * Asgore - Lord Colchester | Striking the Demon Down * Asriel - Comic Neue | Oppa Asian Style * "Chara" - Comic Papyrus | Hardmode Hatred * W. D. Gaster - The Maniac | Evolution Acting Like A Maniac * Fallen Humans: * “Chocolate Soldier” | More Things Change Losing Your Head * “Z-Lister” | Collateral Damage Unwavering Persistence * “Delinquent” | AU Incuria * “Fighting Spirit” | Roleswitch The Last Stand * “Mad Doctor” | Fate Unbelievable Cruelty * “Night Terror” | Sensetale Puzzling Nightmares Areas * Ruins - Coffin Fields | Transylmania * Snowdin - Androphonoville | Androphonovania / Skeletal Smash * Waterfall - Waters of Desolation | Swapfell Dissension * Hotland - Blue Bone Manor | Teralovania * The Core - The Reanimator | Reanimation * True Lab - Manor Basement | Teralolazing * New Home - Undercroft | Tokyovania * The Surface - The Mortal PlaneCategory:Comedic Category:Thematic Category:Megalo-Insert